1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector for connecting a wire harness of an automobile, or the like. In particular, the present invention is an electrical connector having a terminal retaining member for retaining terminals received in a housing in a more secure manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present Applicant has previously disclosed an electrical connector of this type in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 232578/86. Such a device is illustrated in FIGS. 10 and 11.
In this device, flexible retaining arm e is provided at each terminal receiving chamber b in connector housing a, and is adapted to be engaged with shoulder d of terminal c, when completely inserted into a proper position, so as to prevent withdrawal of terminal c from housing a. Terminal retaining member f for providing additional securement of terminal c has terminal holder plates h formed on a lower surface of holder base plate g. Terminal holder plates h are inserted into receiving chambers b through slots i on housing a. Terminal holder plates h thusly engage with stabilizer j of terminal c, so as to further prevent the withdrawal of terminal c in a redundant manner.
In the conventional connector mentioned above, as shown in FIGS. 12 and 13, terminal holder plate h is rotatable about a point P in order to be inserted into receiving chamber b. Accordingly, it also serves to urge terminal c forward as indicated by arrow Q. Therefore, when terminal c is not properly positioned as shown in FIG. 12, terminal c is caused to advance to the proper position, by rotation of holder plate h.
However, the linear stroke resulting from the angular movement of terminal holder plates h is quite small. Therefore, if terminal c is in a half inserted condition and upper surface jo of stabilizer j is disposed opposite of or to the rear of distal end ho of terminal holder plate h, as illustrated in FIG. 13, terminal c will not be properly advanced by terminal holder plate h.